


Animal Instinct

by Moirae_Maat



Series: Bloody Kisses [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Magic, Non-Con Warnings, Ritual Sex, Sex Toys, Vampire Biting, aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moirae_Maat/pseuds/Moirae_Maat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy experiments with a spell and gets an unexpected result. Xander and Angel suffer the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Buffy waltzed into the Magic Boxas the sun set, humming under her breath. Giles looked up from the book he was examining and asked, “What put you in such a good mood, Buffy?”

“Angel’s going to profess his love!” she exclaimed, giddy with pleasure.

“And how do you know this?” Giles asked cautiously.

“The spell’ll make him do it!”

“Spell?” Giles asked, worried about Anglelus being losed on Sunnydale again.

“Yeah, I cast a spell on him that’ll return him to his instincts. It said he’d go after his lover, and that’s me!” Buffy said happily.

“You put a vampire into their instictual mating state and you expect him to come to you? Are you insane? You’re the slayer – no vampire would ever come near you normally unless they wanted to kill you – and in the state you induced – a mating state based on vampire instincts – Angel won’t come near you with a 40 foot pole,” Giles said agitatedly as he pulled off his glasses and began to clean them.

“But he loves me! Angel loves me! He told me so!” Buffy yelled stridently.

“It doesn’t matter; in trying to make him have sex with you, you virtually guaranteed that he won’t come near you,” Giles declared, his annoyance with the single-minded actions of his charge clear in his voice.

“But the book says that he’ll go towards whoever he likes the most! And he loves me! So he’ll come to me! It says so right here!” Buffy said as she pointed out a passage in the book she picked up from the table.

“You idiot! That book’s out on the table because it is _the_ most ill-informed book I have ever run across in my _entire life_. It says right here that vampires can’t stop drinking human blood when they taste it, but everyone who knows _anything_ about vampires knows that any vampire can stop drinking the blood of a human whenver they feel like it – it’s why it is so easy for vampires to create minions, all they have to do is bite someone, drink their fill, and then feed them some of their own blood before they die,” Giles said, exasperated with the clear, out-right stupidity of his charge.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever Giles. So Angel should be here soon, right?”

“Wrong, Buffy. Vampires in a mating state go for whats powerful and smells good – you may be powerful, but you definitely don’t smell good to a vampire,” Giles replied annoyed.

“So I’ll wear some perfume! Big deal!”

“You still won’t be able to disguise your natural scent; you never really can.”

“But power overrides scent and I’m the most powerful one here! “

“You may be the physically strongest,  yes, but not magically, not mentally, and certainly not emotionally. Besides, power doesn’t override scent and for vampires scent indicates compatibility. Therefore vampires look for strong mates, but if their scent isn’t pleasing to them, then they’ll ignore the person. It is much more common for a vampire to smell a pleasing scent and chase that scent down to see if the person it belongs to is powerful engough to be accepted as a mate. A mate lives as long as a vampire does, after they have been properly clamied. The problem is that once a vampire finds an acceptable mate, they keep them in seclusion until they accept the vampire. Even after that, it is common for the vampire to keep the mate close and afirm their bond several times a night,” Giles tried to explain.

“So I’ll do a spell to make sure he choses me. Problem solved!”

“Buffy, that’s really not going to work.” Giles tried speaking softly this time, urging his words to reach his stubborn Slayer.

“Why not?” Buffy questioned belligerently. “Magic can do everything.”

“No, it can’t, Buffy, it really can’t. You should know that by now,” Giles replied, taking off his glasses to clean them again, exasperated by Buffy’s obstinacy. “Magic only makes things worse. If you can’t understand that, after all that’s happened over the years, then I give up.”

“So you’ll help me find a spell that will make Angel love me?”

Giles’ eyebrows drew together and just as he was about to yell at Buffy for her stupidity, the phone rang. Buffy reached the phone first, hoping that it was Angel calling to tell her where he was or that he was on his way to find her.

“You’ve reached the Magic Box, what can we do for you?” Buffy said when she picked up the phone, her voice perky and expectant as she hit the speaker button.

“Buffy! Giles!” Xander’s voice rang out from the telephone.

“Xander, have you seen Angel?” Buffy cut in callously; clearly upset it wasn’t Angel on the line.

“Buffy, what did you do?!?! You must have said something to Angel because he’s gone crazy! He showed up at my house last night and knocked me out. When I woke up we were somewhere random and –” Xander’s frantic words were cut off and all Buffy could hear was a harsh “Mine!” before the sounds of a scuffle, some feral growls, and a series of muffled moans came across the line. There were scratchy noises before a voice came on the line again, sounding breathless.

“You have to come save me Buffy! Angel’s been fuh –” they heard Xander gasp into the phone before the phone line devolved into a blank dial tone.

Buffy looked at the phone crossly before setting it back down.

“Buffy, when did you cast that spell on Angel?” Giles asked slowly.

“Last night, why?” she answered carelessly.

“Because that spell goes into action immediately. If Angel had wanted you, then he would have come after you within the hour. Instead he went to Xander and knocked him out. That’s classic vampire behavior when they’re running on their instincts; they find what they want and take it back to their lair. And Angel’s had his hands on Xander since last night. That’s not very good for Xander – ” Giles tried to explain before the Slayer cut him off.

“Angel’s trying to get rid of the competition! How sweet! Unnecessary, but sweet. He knows I’m not interested in Xander,” Buffy thought aloud, ignoring everything Giles had just said.

“So where do you think they are?” Buffy continued on, heedless of Giles’ growing exasperation.

“We have no clue; they got cut off before Xander could say. I’ll try a quick scrying spell, so go grab a candle for me,” Giles informed his charge.

Giles and Buffy were shocked when the spell came up blank. Evidently the vampire had some way of blocking the effects of magic, so using magic to locate the two was no longer an option and it would take too long to search Sunnydale by hand.

“Why don’t you go find Willow and she can help us research the effects of the spell while we wait for Xander and Angel to resurface. It’s the only thing we can do now,” Giles spoke.

Buffy darted out the door to find Willow as Giles began to pull books down from the shelves to begin research.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander is kidnapped due to Buffy’s spell.

Xander was heading home alone from the Bronze at about midnight on a warm summer night, when he heard a rustling in the bushes besides the road. Buffy had left the Bronze at around 8 pm, claiming a prior obligation, and Willow had left with Tara a few hours later at around 10:30 pm. Xander had continued to play a couple of casual games of pool at the Bronze, but he realized that it was nearing midnight and he should be heading home.

Xander kept close to the streetlamps as he rushed home, trying to stay in the circles of light so he could see what was approaching him. The young man was walking quickly, his hand on the stake in his pocket, when something bashed Xander over the head and everything went black.

.~.~.~.

When Xander awoke, he was naked and laying on a bed, with a heavy body on top of his own. Xander’s legs were pressed up against his chest and spread wide over someone’s shoulders as a mouth sucked at his neck. There was something thick prodding at his ass and something else slipping inside his hole to spread it wide. Xander felt cool fingers slip out of his hole and the thick object from earlier nudge up against his entrance.

Xander suddenly realized just what was trying to enter his ass and began to struggle wildly, pushing against someone’s cold hands and shouting for the person to stop. There was no way he wanted some man’s cock in his ass! The head marking his neck lifted and Xander caught a glimpse of Angel’s features before his head flew back in a scream from the pain of the vampire’s thrust into his body.

The demon’s thick cock spread Xander’s virgin entrance wide as the human felt every single inch of the cool rod as it slid deeper and deeper into his tight passage. Xander whimpered in pain and squirmed on Angel’s cock, trying to dislodge it from his ass and failing as the vampire held the human’s hands tightly and sealed his lips over Xander’s open mouth.

Angel speared his tongue into Xander’s mouth to the same rhythm that his cock penetrated the hot entrance, using his available hand to keep the human’s mouth open for his exploration. The younger man felt the tongue licking across his gums and caressing his tongue as the vampire was angling his thrusts to find the human’s prostate.

When the demon’s cock made contact with Xander’s prostate, the human involuntarily moaned into Angel’s mouth and began to get hard. The vampire kept aiming for Xander’s prostrate and forcing more moans out of the younger male’s mouth as he moved the hand holding Xander’s mouth down to pinch the other male’s nipples until they were hard little buds. Angel released the human’s mouth to latch onto his nipples, sucking and biting at them until they were a rosy red as his hand snuck down to fondle the human’s cock and balls. Xander screamed for help around the moans and whimpers that Angel coaxed out of his body, but it seemed that no one could hear him.

The pleasure mounted in Xander’s body with the constant impacts to his prostrate, the cool hand pumping his cock, and the persistent mouth sucking on his hard nipples until the human shuddered and came with a scream, his passage fluttering around the hard rod in his ass.

Angel kept fucking Xander through his orgasm, the hard cock continually pressing into the human’s over-sensitive prostrate despite the clenching motions of the passage around the vampire’s cock. The pressure stimulated Xander to hardness again as Angel continued to stroke the human’s cock and forced another orgasm out of his captive without coming himself. The demon kept thrusting into Xander, making the human moan and come twice more before Angel finally released into Xander’s convulsing passage, marking his mate with the cold seed pouring into the depths of the younger male’s ass.

The demon didn’t remove his cock from Xander’s passage and the rod quickly grew hard again inside the human’s ass, forcing the tight walls further apart as Angel once again began to thrust into Xander. Angel kept coaxing orgasms out of Xander’s tired body as the human tried to call for help until his voice was hoarse. Shortly after Xander’s eighth orgasm and Angel’s second orgasm, the human passed out on the bed with the vampire’s cock still buried inside him.

.~.~.~.

When Xander regained consciousness, it was late afternoon and he was alone on the bed. Angel wasn’t within sight, so the human shakily climbed off the bed and left the room looking for a phone. Two doors down from the bedroom, Xander found a phone and quickly dialed the number for the Magic Box, waiting impatiently for someone to answer.

“You’ve reached the Magic Box, what can we do for you?” Xander heard Buffy’s perky voice echo from the telephone.

“Buffy! Giles!” Xander whispered harshly into the phone, trying not to call attention to his position.

“Xander, have you seen Angel?” Buffy cut in, clearly sounding like she was upset.

“Buffy, what did you do?!?! You must have said something to Angel because he’s gone crazy! He showed up at my house last night and knocked me out. When I woke up we were in this warehouse thing and –” was all Xander got to say before Angel suddenly appeared and ripped the phone away from his mate’s hands, growling out “Mine!”

Xander turned to run away, but the taller man growled and pinned him face-first to the wall. Angel pushed his cock into Xander’s slick entrance and began to pound into the other male as the demon sunk his fangs into the human’s neck. Angel shoved his knee between Xander’s legs, forcing the younger male into a wider stance so the vampire could angle his trusts into the human’s prostate. Xander sagged in Angel’s grip, relaxing his body to accept the firm rod piercing him while mentally estimating the distance between their position and the phone.

Angel, thinking that Xander had submitted, withdrew his fangs and began to suck on Xander’s neck, inadvertently making Xander moan as the demon made firm contact with the human’s prostate. The vampire let out a feral growl of pleasure at the mortal’s moans before returning to marking Xander’s neck, letting go of Xander’s hands to get a better grip on his hips. The vampire pulled out of the passage surrounding his cock and was in the process of using his grip on Xander’s hips to turn the human around when the younger man suddenly lunged for the dangling phone. The human scrambled for the phone and managed to pick it up.

“You have to come save me Buffy! Angel’s been fuh –” Xander managed to gasp out before Angel took the phone from him with one hand and crushed it, making sure Xander wouldn’t be able to contact anyone else.

Angel used his other hand to hold Xander down, reaching for a restraint from the nearby bags with the hand that crushed the telephone. The demon used the cuffs he found to secure his wayward mate’s hands behind his back before picking the human up and carrying him out of the room, Xander cursing him the whole way. Angel made sure to grab the bags he had dropped before taking his mate back into the bedroom, where he tossed Xander onto the bed and flipped him onto his knees. The position forced the human’s ass up into the air and buried his face in the pillows at the head of the bed. The demon climbed onto the bed and spread the human’s cheeks to look at his winking hole as he forced Xander’s knees further apart. Angel then drove mercilessly into the human’s unprotected ass, determined to show his mate exactly where and to whom he belonged.

Five orgasms later Xander had collapsed on the bed, Angel holding his hips up as the vampire came for the first time that evening. The younger male was surprised when Angel withdrew from his ass, but was couldn’t get up with his hands bound behind his back. Xander heard rustling from behind him, but was unable to see what the vampire was doing. Shortly thereafter, Xander heard clinking noises going on above his head and felt the bed move.

Cold hands grabbed one of Xander’s legs and bent it until his ankle touched his ass before something stiff was wrapped around his knees to keep his legs bent like that. Angel reached for the human’s other leg in order to position it in the same way and succeeded, although the smaller male struggled against his hands.

The same hands lifted Xander’s head carefully from the pillows and the human prepared to yell at the vampire when something rubbery and round was slipped into his mouth to spread it absurdly wide. Xander prodded the large ball with his tongue, trying to push it out as Angel buckled the gag behind his head and securely locked it in place.

The vampire trailed his hands down Xander’s back, caressing the curve of his spine before reaching the human’s bound hands and unlocking them to hold them with one strong hand. Angel then manipulated Xander’s hands until they were above his head and fastened the mortal’s hands together before wrapping something down his arms to his elbows, forcing the younger male’s forearms together firmly. The demon flipped Xander over onto his back and the mortal watched, forcibly silent, as Angel reached up and grabbed a dangling chain to connect it to the restraints around Xander’s wrists. The vampire pushed one of Xander’s legs up and reached for another chain, one that would keep the human’s legs up and spread apart, clearly displaying both his fluttering entrance and his soft cock. Angel did the same thing to the mortal’s other leg, securing Xander firmly so that he was wide open for the demon’s perusal.

Angel leaned down over the bound human and began to suck on his neck, darkening the marks that were already present there. During the process the vampire’s fangs slipped into Xander’s neck, time after time, barely taking any blood but firmly marking Xander as his. Angel suckled at the bites to make them even more prominent, laving at them softly before giving a nip to the human’s pulse.

Xander whimpered behind his gag as Angel paid attention to his nipples, pinching, pulling and twisting them until they were red and hard before moving his mouth down to nip and suck at them. The nipple that wasn’t being tortured by Angel’s mouth was being pinched by one of the vampire’s hand while the other hand went down to fondle Xander’s cock and balls. Angel slid his fangs into the area around Xander’s right nipple and sucked at the hard point for a moment before pulling back and attaching tiny clamps onto both red little nubs.

Xander threw his head back and screamed into the gag at the pressure on his sore nipples, while Angel moved further down his body and slipped two of his fingers into the human’s slick hole. The demon thrust his fingers in and out of the grasping entrance, hitting the smaller male’s prostate with every inward thrust.

Xander squirmed and tried to evade the fingers exploring his passage, but the restraints held him in place firmly as Angel inserted a third digit and pressed down firmly on the bump in the mortal’s passage that made Xander scream and see stars. The demon prodded the other male’s prostate a few more times as he slipped a cock ring around the human and secured it in place. Angel then withdrew his fingers and lined his cock up with the mortal’s hot entrance before pressing into Xander’s passage.

The vampire’s cock caressed Xander’s walls as he thrust in and out, rubbing over the human’s prostrate in the process and causing the mortal to shiver and clench pleasurably around the demon’s cool rod. The pleasure from Angel’s thrusts built and built in Xander’s stomach, but the ring around his cock firmly prevented his release as the demon continued to plow into his ass. The mortal whimpered into the gag at the pressure on his prostate and tried to push Angel’s cock out of his ass, but failed miserably as the vampire kept pounding into him.

Xander didn’t know how long Angel had been thrusting into him by the time the demon released his seed into his passage, but the human was relieved when it seemed that Angel was finished. The younger male tensed when the cock in Xander’s passage grew hard again shortly after Angel came and the demon began to thrust once more. The human panted against his gag as the vampire kept impacting his prostrate, rousing him to higher and higher levels of arousal, but still refusing to allow him to cum.

An indeterminable amount of time later, Angel reached down and wrapped a hand around Xander’s arousal, pumping it before slipping down to release the catch on the cock ring. The human came the moment the demon loosed the ring and his passage clenched around Angel’s arousal, causing the vampire to come for a second time. Angel flooded Xander’s passage with his cold seed as the human’s rod spurted his cum across their chests and the mortal shivered with pleasure. The demon withdrew carefully from Xander’s passage, making sure to keep most of his seed within the mortal. Angel reached for a thick dildo in order to keep his seed within his mate and to keep the human spread open and aroused for the next time the vampire wanted to take Xander.

Xander was wavering in and out of consciousness after Angel pulled out of him and shivered as the cold seed sloshed around in his passage, reminding him he had just been claimed by a male vampire. The human suddenly felt something cool and blunt pressing up against his hole before being pushed inward. The bumpy sides of what the young male now realized was a large dildo scraped the sensitive walls of his passage and forced him to moan against the large ball gag keeping his mouth wide open. The dildo pressed heavily into his prostate before being nestled even further into his ass as his entrance was forced to open in order to accept a large sphere into his passage. Xander wouldn’t be able to push the large dildo out, as his ass snapped shut after the sphere, tightly clenching around the thin handle of the toy. Xander passed out just as the vibrator was turned on, knowing that he would wake up hard, aching, and still full of the cold seed, but pleased that he wouldn’t be able to feel the sloshing seed or vibrations from the dildo while he was unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel’s experience with the whole fiasco is a little odd – he can’t remember a few of the days and that is not good.

Angel had been sitting at home reading a book when he felt his vampire instincts claw to the top of his consciousness and take over. The feral vampire that emerged from the run-down mansion had only one thing on its mind: finding and claiming a mate. There was a wonderful scent floating around the town and he just had to find the owner – they were the most compatible person he had ever smelled. He’d find that person, pin them down and fuck them senseless before possibly claiming them.

Angel prowled the town following that scent, eventually stopping at the Bronze, where there was a large, fresh concentration of the scent. The vampire stood there for a few moments, scenting the air to find a new trail, when the source of the scent left the Bronze. It was a young man with hair and eyes that looked like chocolate, full and pouty red lips he could imagine sliding down his cock and a perky little ass that just begged to be pounded into. That was a mate worth claiming!

Angel followed the mouth-watering male down the road, scheming how to kidnap the careful boy. The boy kept pausing under streetlights to look around and Angel snuck closer and closer to the nervous boy, before the vampire pounced and knocked out his prey with a careful hit to the head.

The larger male picked up the human and slung him over his shoulder as he took to the shadows, keeping a proprietary hand on the boy’s ass in order to keep him secure on his shoulder. All the way to the mansion the vampire caressed the plump cheeks and carefully prodded at the covered hole underneath the jeans, wanting to ensure the human was his despite the scent of other mortals lingering all over the man on his shoulder.

Angel opened the door to his mansion before quickly shutting it and taking his future mate into the bathroom where he placed him on the toilet and started the bath. The demon quickly stripped his human and laid him in the bathtub once the water was warm enough, almost desperate to remove the scent of other men from his mate. The vampire carefully began to clean the mortal, softly rubbing over Xander’s nipples and massaging down his back to his ass as he soaped up the younger male. Angel made sure his human was completely clean before lifting his unconscious body out of the tub and using a soft towel to dry him off.

The vampire carried his mortal into the bedroom and deposited him on the soft bed before he began to take off his own clothes. Once Angel was naked, he located the bottle of lube he kept in his drawer and placed it beside Xander before climbing onto the bed. The demon lifted the human’s legs over his shoulders and lubed up his fingers before burying his head in his mates neck as he guided his fingers towards the younger male’s entrance.

Angel slowly circled the entrance before slipping a finger inside the warm mortal and beginning to stretch the passage as he nipped at Xander’s neck. As the entrance loosened, the vampire added another finger and began to scissor them. His mate was so warm and so tight that Angel couldn’t help but imagine the passage clenching down around his hard cock as he thrust inside. The third finger was slipped in once the human was ready, and slipped out as soon as the demon felt his mate begin to wake.

Angel lifted his head as he thrust into Xander’s entrance; the heat felt amazing on his erection, but his human screamed at the thrust. His mate was a virgin, and so tight, but Angel had prepared the mortal carefully in order to minimize the pain Xander would feel at the penetration.

The mortal began whimpering and squirming on Angel’s cock as Xander tried to evict it from his ass, but failed miserably. The movements felt wonderful on his cock as the other male’s passage clenched and fluttered around it before Angel decided to take control. The vampire tightened his grip on the human’s hands in order to keep him in place and sealed his lips over Xander’s open mouth, plunging his tongue inside to explore.

The demon used his hand to keep the mortal’s mouth open as Angel licked across the human’s gums and the vampire slowly angled his thrusts to find Xander’s prostate. Angel wanted his mate moaning deliriously in pleasure by the time he was finished and would accept no other outcome.

The feral vampire finally impacted with the human’s prostate and wrenched a moan out of his mate’s mouth, a sound that Angel swallowed happily. The demon kept aiming for Xander’s sweet spot to force more moans out of his human and shifted one of his hands down to tease his mate’s nipples. Angel played with the little nubs until they were hard before bending down to take them into his mouth, sucking and biting at them until the human’s nipples blossomed into a beautiful red color.

The demon knew his mate was screaming for help between his moans, but Angel ignored the protests, secure in the fact that one of Drusilla’s old spells was blocking all sound from exiting the building. The vampire reached down and began to coax his human to hardness as he continued to pound into Xander’s passage.

Angel continued to caress Xander’s erection as he thrust into his tight little mate, pleased when the passage around his cock began to flutter and clench as the human orgasmed. The vampire held back his own release and kept moving despite the tight passage, luxuriating in the convulsive motions of his mortal’s entrance as he pounded into the human’s over-sensitive prostate, forcing Xander’s cock into hardness once more.

The demon forced the human to orgasm three more times before he allowed himself to release into the rhythmic motions of Xander’s passage, finally claiming his mate as he deposited his cold seed inside his mate’s passage.

The vampire didn’t remove his erection from the human’s passage and the cold rod quickly hardened again inside Xander’s ass. The demon began to thrust once more, coaxing four more orgasms out of his mate before coming for a second time.

Angel noticed that his mate passed out after the eighth orgasm and carefully pulled out, laying his human down on the bed to recover as he left the house to find blood. The demon slipped outside a couple of hours before dawn and nearly drained a few humans, only his constrained soul stopping him from killing the mortals on the streets.

Angel was on the far side of town when the sun began to rise and quickly slipped into a store with black windows to avoid the rays of the sun. The demon looked around inside the store and saw a plethora of restraints and toys that the feral vampire wanted to use on his beautiful mate. Angel spent several hours perusing through the selection before using his credit card to pay for his final purchases.

The vampire slipped out the back into the shadow of the building and opened a manhole, using the dry system of tunnels underneath Sunnydale to return to the building where he had left his mate. Angel slipped inside the building in late afternoon and heard his mate talking on the phone. The bags were dropped to the ground as the demon sped towards his mate.

“– I woke up we were in this warehouse thing and –” was all Xander got to say before an enraged Angel ripped the phone away from his mate’s hands. His mate was not leaving him!

The vampire declared his possession of Xander with a growled out “Mine!” and pinned his mate face-first to the wall with another low growl. The vampire aligned his cock with his errant mate’s leaking entrance and thrust inward as he pierced the human’s neck with his fangs. The demon’s knee forced the mortal’s legs apart, forcing Xander into a wider stance so the vampire could press more firmly into the human’s sensitive prostate.

Angel felt his mate relax into the thrusts and withdrew his fangs, instead beginning to suck on Xander’s neck and pull whimpering moans from the mortal. The feral vampire growled in pleasure at his mate’s reactions before returning to marking the mortal’s neck and letting go of Xander’s hands to grab his hips.

The vampire pulled out to flip the human around in order to get a better grip on his hips and was stunned when the human lunged for the phone. Xander scrambled for the phone and managed to pick it up, gasping out a short message before Angel crushed the phone. There was no way that he was going to allow his mate to leave him! The human was his!

The demon used his other hand to hold Xander down as he reached for a restraint from the bag of supplies had just bought, pulling a pair of cuffs out and using them to bind his pretty, independent mate’s hands behind his back. Angel picked his human up and moved towards the bedroom, deciding that it was a better place to enforce his claim than the living room. The younger male was cursing as the demon picked up the bags with his purchases inside and brought the two of them into the bedroom.

Xander was tossed onto the bed before the demon flipped him onto his knees, purposely forcing the young man’s ass into the air and his face into the pillows at the head of the bed. Angel climbed onto the bed after his mate and spread the human’s cheeks to look at his winking hole as he forced Xander’s knees further apart. The vampire aligned his cock with the entrance and drove mercilessly into the mortal’s unprotected ass, determined to show his mate exactly where and to whom he belonged. His mate would not try to leave him again!

Angel drew five orgasms out of Xander before his mate collapsed on the bed, but the demon just held the human’s hips up and continued to pound into Xander until the vampire came for the first time that evening. Angel carefully withdrew from his mate’s ass and left the mortal lying boneless on his bed, his bound hands preventing Xander from getting up.

The vampire got off the bed and rummaged through his bags, pulling out a set of knee binders, a ball gag, an arm binder, a couple of chains, and a few bedpost clamps. Angel carefully secured the clamps to both of the posts that sprung from the headboard and attached one end of the chains to them before letting the other ends dangle above Xander’s prone body.

The older male brought over the other restraints and set them down on the bed before reaching for his mate’s legs. Angel grabbed the human’s ankle and bent the leg until Xander’s ankle touched the back of his thigh. The demon used his free hand to wrap the knee binder around Xander’s legs to keep them bent in that position. His little mate struggled as Angel reached for the mortal’s other leg and bound it tightly in the bent position as well.

The demon carefully lifted Xander’s head from the pillows where it was buried and quickly slipped a large ball gag into the mortal’s mouth as he opened it in preparation to yell at the vampire. Angel buckled the gag behind the human’s head and locked it securely in place.

The demon trailed his hands down Xander’s back after securing the gag, taking pleasure in caressing the smooth skin over the curve of the human’s spine. When Angel reached the human’s bound hands, the older male unlocked them and held them in one of his larger hands. The vampire manipulated Xander’s wrists until they were above his head and fastened the mortal’s hands together before wrapping an arm binder down the human’s forearms to his elbows. The arm binder forced Xander’s forearms together firmly, making sure that the mortal was completely unable to use his hands and arms to free himself.

Angel flipped Xander over onto his back and quickly reached up to grab a dangling chain that he connected to the restraints around Xander’s wrists. The vampire pushed up one of Xander’s bound legs and reached for another chain to keep the human’s legs up and spread apart, clearly displaying the human’s fluttering entrance and soft cock. The demon did the same thing to the mortal’s other leg, securing Xander firmly so that he was wide open for the demon’s perusal. Having his mate spread open and bound helplessly before him aroused and satisfied Angel beyond measure because his mate couldn’t run away now and the demon was free to explore Xander at his leisure.

Angel leaned down over the bound human and began to suck on his neck, darkening the marks he had left there earlier. The vampire slowly slipped his fangs into Xander’s neck, time after time, shallowly biting his mate and barely taking any blood. The older male then softly suckled and laved at the bites before nipping at the human’s pulse. Angel nuzzled the mortal’s neck as he reached down to fondle his mate’s nipples.

The vampire spent some time carefully pinching, pulling, and twisting Xander’s sensitive buds until they were red and hard before moving his mouth down to nip and suck at one, drawing sweet sounds from the mortal’s mouth in the process. The tight nub that wasn’t being tortured by Angel’s mouth was being pinched by one of the demon’s hands while the other hand went down to fondle Xander’s cock and balls. Angel slid his fangs into the area around Xander’s right nipple and sucked at the hard point for a moment before withdrawing his fangs and reaching for the clamps he had left on the side of the bed.

The demon carefully applied the tiny clamps to the human’s perky nipples, making sure that they were tightly attached to the red buds. Angel’s mate threw his head back and screamed into the gag at the pressure being exerted on his tender nipples from the clamps while the demon slipped two of his fingers into Xander’s still slick hole. The vampire thrust his fingers in and out of the grasping entrance, making sure to hit the smaller male’s prostate with every inward thrust.

Angel’s little mate kept squirming and trying to avoid the fingers in his passage, but the restraints the vampire had used held him firmly in place as Angel inserted a third digit and pressed down firmly on the bump in the mortal’s passage that made the human scream and see stars. The demon wanted his mate achingly hard before he proceeded to the next step and unerringly aimed for Xander’s prostate a few more times before slipping a cock ring around the human. Angel secured the ring before withdrawing his fingers and lining up his erection with his mate’s hot entrance. The vampire pressed into his mate and made sure to impact the mortal’s prostate with every thrust.

The pleasure caused by the vampire’s thrusts caused Xander to shiver and clench pleasurably around Angel, something that made the older male purr in satisfaction. The immortal continued to plunge into his mate, making the younger male whimper into his gag and causing his passage to convulse. The ring prevented Xander from coming as Angel staked his claim.

The demon finally released into his mate, but stayed inside the younger male’s ass as his cock grew hard again and Angel began to thrust once more. The immortal kept aiming for the human’s prostate to rouse his mate to higher and higher levels of need while still denying Xander release with the cock ring.

Some time later Angel finally reached down and wrapped his cold hand around the human’s arousal, pumping it softly before releasing the catch on the cock ring. His little mate came the moment the ring was loosened and the mortal’s passage tightened pleasurably around Angel. The older male came into the clenching passage for a second time, flooding the warm passage with his cold seed as Xander’s cum painted both their chests and the mortal shivered with pleasure.

The vampire carefully pulled out of his human and reached for a thick plug to keep his seed inside of his mate. It was just a bonus that the large vibrator would keep the little mortal spread open and aroused for the next time the demon wanted to claim his mate, but it served the purpose to remind Xander exactly who he belonged to. Angel inserted the beginning of the bumpy dildo into the fluttering entrance and slowly pushed the toy further into the mortal, pleased as each inch sunk deeper and deeper inside Xander to stretch him wide open.

Angel pushed the final part of the dildo, a thick and bumpy sphere approximately two inches in diameter, past Xander’s entrance and into his passage, using the ball to secure the toy in the mortal. The younger male’s body had closed up tight around the thin handle of the toy, leaving the broad base resting against Xander’s ass. His little mate wouldn’t be able to push the toy out of his ass, as the bumps on the sphere would stimulate his passage and cause his entrance to convulse, therefore pulling the ball inward before Xander had even pushed half of sphere out.

The demon turned the vibrator on right before the younger male passed out and left his mate on the bed to look through the bags from the sex shop he visited earlier. There had to be something he could use to punish his little mate for trying to run away from him, something that would make it clear that Xander belonged to him.

Angel found what he was looking for and moved back towards the bound human and carefully prepared him for the upcoming punishment. Angel left the thick dildo where it was but replaced the nipple clamps he had used earlier with weighted clamps that would sway and tug on Xander’s sensitive nipples every time the bound boy moved during the punishment. Angel planned to make his mate squirm as the vampire brought a paddle down on his ass, making sure it landed on the dildo and pressed the toy harder against the mortal’s prostate. His pretty little mate would be whimpering into his gag and writhing on his lap by the time he was done. It was only just, considering that his mate had tried to _leave_ him and that was not acceptable in any way.

The vampire undid the chains on his unconscious mortal and removed the arm binder in order to flip his mate over and fasten Xander’s forearms against each other behind his back.

Angel roused his human into wakefulness and hefted the younger male up to lay face down across his lap while Xander struggled helplessly. The vampire grabbed the paddle by his side and raised it, bringing it down firmly on the toy in his mate’s ass. Blow after blow rained down on the mortal’s ass, reddening the pale flesh and forcing the passage to contract around the large vibrator. Xander moaned against his gag and writhed on Angel’s lap at the sensations of the toy in passage and the sting of the paddle on his ass. The human’s movements caused the weighted nipple clamps to swing and tug at the tight buds they were attached to, inflicting more painful pleasure on Xander in the process.

When the demon decided his mate had been punished enough, he set the paddle to the side and caressed the warm flesh, massaging the contracting entrance and tugging at the dildo. Angel made sure not to pull the vibrator too far out, just far enough to stretch the entrance but not far enough for the sphere to actually leave Xander’s tight passage.

The demon finally pulled the bumpy sphere completely out of his mate’s ass and slowly withdrew the rest of the toy before placing Xander back on the bed and sliding his own cock inside the contracting entrance. Angel pumped in and out of the bound body beneath him, using his hands to keep his mate pinned to the bed.

The human orgasmed three times before Angel finally released into him, wanting to shift positions before he continued to take Xander. He’d leave his boy’s legs bound like they were – it was pretty effective – but he needed to make sure his mate couldn’t head butt him in the new position he wanted to try. The vampire pulled out of his mate and set the limp body face down on bed as he grabbed the cock ring from earlier and a short strap with clamps on both ends. Angel hooked one end of strap to the back of Xander’s ball gag before pulling his mate’s head back and moving his bound arms upward until the end of the strap could be attached to the cuffs around the human’s wrists. The human’s chest and neck were clearly on display in the new bindings and the demon planned to take advantage of that fact. Angel carefully removed the nipple clamps so he could have access to the tender buds beneath, brushing a hand across the tight peaks in the process and enjoying the squirming whimpers the actions produced.

Angel settled himself down on the bed and lifted his mate up until Xander was right above his lap, the vampire’s cock aligned with the human’s entrance. Angel slowly lowered his bound mate down onto his hard rod, the human whimpering into the wide gag at the new places the demon’s cock touched in his ass. The vampire once more bound his mate’s cock to prevent him from orgasming before refocusing on fucking the mortal’s sweet ass.

Xander’s neck was beautifully bared to the vampire’s hungry mouth in this position as the short strap pulled his head back and pushed his chest forward. Angel fastened his mouth to that tempting expanse of skin and swiveled his hips inside the tight passage surrounding his dick. The vampire slowly trailed his lips down Xander’s chest until he reached his nipples, sucking and biting at the red little buds as he lifted his mate up and down on his cock.

The human moaned at the dual pleasure from his ass and nipples that inundated his body as the demon continued to leisurely fuck him senseless. Angel adored the moans that he pulled from his mate’s mouth, but eventually stopped pounding into Xander’s ass in order to talk to the boy.

“Now, Xander, let me make one thing clear,” Angel said as he licked a broad strife up his mate’s neck and slowly swiveled his hips inside the hot passage encasing his cock. “I’m going to keep fucking you until you submit to me and agree to suck my cock like a proper little submissive no matter what your opinion on the matter is. The only thing you can influence is how long you’re going to spend trussed up like a whore, helpless to avoid anything and everything I decide to shove up this sweet ass of yours. So, are you going to accept my hard cock into that hot mouth of yours or do I get to keep fucking you until you agree?”

The human had just enough presence of mind left to refuse Angel’s demand with a wobbly head shake before the vampire began to forcefully lift Xander up and down on his cock. The smaller male was moaning continuously as Angel kept impacting his prostate with every thrust, the hard cock reaching deep into previously untouched areas of his ass and making him squirm.

Angel finally climaxed inside his mate, but didn’t allow the human to come, instead settling the boy firmly on his cock and centering the head of his dick on Xander’s prostate. The vampire ground his rod into the tender spot and settled down to suck new bruises into Xander’s throat as he drove his mate to higher levels of arousal. Every time Angel impacted the bump in the human’s passage, the tight muscles clenched around his rod and the vampire purred in pleasure against the bare throat.

The vampire eventually let his mate orgasm, timing it to his own release and watching as his human fainted in pleasure. That satisfied some of his feral nature, but now that it was getting dark again Angel decided to let his mate sleep once the boy was firmly secured. While they boy was resting he’d go and pick up something he’d seen earlier that morning. It was sure to drive the boy into instant compliance and he couldn’t wait to see Xander’s reaction…

Angel carefully lifted his mate off of his lap before settling the other male on the bed and detaching the strap between his mate’s bound hands and gag. The vampire released Xander’s hands before slowly unbinding his mate’s legs so he could rub some life back into them. Once the vampire was sure that his mate was fine, he pushed a large plug into the unconscious male’s ass before he flipped the boy over and undid the back of the gag so he could pull the large ball out of his mate’s mouth. He’d let his little mortal’s mouth rest for a little bit before he stuck something new inside.

The older male lifted his younger mate in his arms and set him down on a towel in the shower so he could change the bed sheets. Once their bed was clean again, he went back into the bathroom and cleaned off his mate, making sure that the wide toy was still inside his little human.

Eventually the vampire brought Xander back to the bed and set the limp body chest down with his head tilted to the side so he could still breathe easily. A quick trip to the bags from the sex store and Angel was ready to make sure his human couldn’t escape while he was gone.

The vampire started out by attaching cuffs to Xander’s elbows, knees, hands and ankles, making sure to lock each of them in place so his mate couldn’t remove them. His next step was to attach long spreader bars between Xander’s elbows and knees before using exceedingly short chains to keep each foot and hand bound to the other. The human would be able to lift himself to his hands and knees but wouldn’t be able to crawl anywhere due to his impeded movement.

The plug was slowly withdrawn next and the thick bumpy vibrator with the large sphere on the end from earlier was reinserted into Xander’s ass because it was the only toy Angel was sure that the human couldn’t push out. The vampire flipped his mate over onto his back so he could attach some small vibrating clamps to Xander’s nipples and open his mate’s mouth wide enough for a large ring gag to fit inside. A small penis-shaped gag was slipped through the hole and strapped in place before the whole thing was firmly locked in place around Xander’s head. A cock ring was used once more to bind his mate’s cock and balls to prevent Xander from reaching climax before Angel allowed. The vampire wanted the smaller male dependent on him to achieve orgasm and the cock ring would serve that purpose nicely.

When Angel shifted his mate slightly, Xander’s hands landed near his nipples instead of above his head. The vampire looked at how close his mate’s fingers were to the clamps and decided that Xander needed his hands trapped in mittens to make sure the clamps would still be attached to the tight buds when the older male returned. Therefore Angel went over to the bags from the sex store and removed a pair of leather mittens that could be locked around his mate’s wrists above the cuffs Xander was currently wearing. The new constraints were quickly added and locked in place before Angel straightened out his mate’s arms and switched on the vibrator deep in Xander’s passage. The controller for the nipple clamps was flicked on as well before it was tucked away in one of the drawers of a nearby nightstand.

Xander had remained asleep for the whole procedure, but wouldn’t his mate be surprised when he woke up to find himself bound and filled in such a way? His human would be beautifully and helplessly aroused by the time he got back, which suited the vampire just fine.

Angel slipped out the door and hurried over to the sex shop he’d visited two nights ago. When he entered he headed straight for the aphrodisiac he’d seen before, the one that worked on humans but didn’t affect vampires at all. He was surprised to find that there was a liquid version used to fill submissives as well as a gel aphrodisiac used to coat toys. The vampire considered them both for a moment before grabbing a few bottles of each and heading towards the checkout counter to pay.

“If you’re buying that much topical aphrodisiac, then you might be interested in an oral aphrodisiac as well. We’ve got a nice liquid one that’s thin enough to slip down a tube into your sub’s throat – and we just received a long penis-shaped dildo that has a thick tube hidden in it that’s perfect to use as a gag,” the demon storekeeper said as he wrung up Angel’s purchases.

The vampire considered the other demon’s words and the fact that he hadn’t fed Xander anything since Angel had found his mate talking on the phone – which was probably why his mate had been fainting recently. A liquid nutrient of some sort mixed with the aphrodisiac the store clerk mentioned fed down a tube would be good for his little mate and a tube shaped like a cock would help Xander become accustomed to having a cock in his mouth – after all, he was going to take Angel’s cock into his mouth one way or another, so the human might as well get used to swallowing liquid from a cock now.

“I’d like both,” Angel said roughly and grabbed a couple of liquid nutrient supplements as he waited for the demon storekeeper to retrieve the items in question so he could pay for his purchases. Once the transaction was finished, the vampire grabbed his bag and returned to his current residence, pleased to see Xander still unconscious and bound on his bed.

The vampire settled down on a nearby chair to watch his mate and get ready for when the teen finally woke up. He piled all of the sex store bags at his feet and sorted through them, pulling out useful toys that seemed to get bigger and bigger in size as time went on.

Eventually Angel heard his mate give out a moan as he woke up and discovered the differently shaped gag and the vibrating toys in his ass and firmly attached to his nipples. The vampire settled back in his chair to watch his human and gave a satisfied smile when his mate managed to push himself to his hands and knees but couldn’t actually go anywhere due to his bound limbs.

Angel finally let out a low chuckle when Xander gave a loud moan into his gag, the vampire’s noise causing his mate to startle and look in his direction. Xander’s eyes widened at seeing the demon, but the poor boy couldn’t do anything about the vampire’s presence in his helpless state.

“Are you going to suck my cock now?”

Xander managed to shake his head in response to the question, but almost began to regret his answer when the vampire gave a slow smile back in reply. That smile made it clear that the other male had a plan and it wasn’t likely that Xander would like it.

“I was hoping you’d say that because I went out and found something you’re sure to enjoy, or rather, that I’m sure to enjoy,” Angel said as he got to his feet and walked towards the bed, the long penis-shaped feeding tube in one of his hands with the attached funnel hanging below. The other hand held the nutrient bottle and the oral aphrodisiac in a lose grip.

The vampire slid in beside Xander and set the bottles on the covers beside him before firmly grabbing his boy’s chin with one hand as he unlocked the penis-shaped gag and slowly pulled it out. The small gag was removed and set aside so Angel could force the lengthier feeding tube through the now open ring gag deep enough that the head of the tube almost entered Xander’s throat.

Angel kept his human’s head tilted back with one had on his throat so the tube would stay straight and used the other hand to pop open both the nutrient bottle and the oral aphrodisiac so he could pour them into the funnel and down the tube. Xander didn’t want to swallow, but the vampire’s hand massaged his mate’s throat, reflexively forcing the human to swallow the liquid in his mouth. The oral aphrodisiac would take a little bit to go into effect, but the two other aphrodisiacs Angel had were topical and should go into effect almost immediately.

In order to prevent his human from rejecting the food and aphrodisiac, Angel pulled out the tube and inserted a dildo though the open ring gag, this gag longer than the one that had been left in Xander’s mouth earlier that night. The long penis-shaped gag was strapped in place and the funnel tossed to the side before the vampire began change Xander’s position on the bed.

The first thing Angel did was remove the bar between Xander’s elbows and toss it over the side of the bed; his little mate wouldn’t be needing that for a while. The next step involved Angel chaining Xander’s hands to his ankles and titling his mates head to the side so he wouldn’t suffocate. Another chain between his elbows and his knees forced the human into the position Angel wanted; the boy bent over so his ass up in the air and his hole beautifully exposed for the vampire’s perusal.

Angel grabbed the bottle full of liquid topical aphrodisiac and uncapped it to reveal a nozzle that he inserted directly into Xander’s hole. The vampire tilled the bottle up and gave it a slight squeeze before watching the liquid flow into his boy’s passage. As the bottle emptied into Xander’s passage, Angel coated a 2-inch plug with the gel aphrodisiac and promptly replaced the nozzle with the plug when there was no aphrodisiac left in the bottle.

The vampire settled down on the bed and coated a set of larger and larger vibrating balls as he waited for the liquid aphrodisiac to be absorbed, occasionally reaching out to run a hand along Xander’s ass or to taunt the bound boy.

“You’ll be ready to suck my cock soon enough,” Angel said as he ran a finger around the dildo stretching Xander’s ass open and caused the boy to moan into his gag.

The dominant male simply waited until his boy was wriggling against his bonds and moaning shamelessly due to the aphrodisiac before pulling out the plug and beginning to insert the vibrating spheres he had previously coated in the gel aphrodisiac. Angel started out with a 1-inch ball, slowly inserting the spheres one at a time so he could watch Xander’s ass open around them before eagerly taking the balls inside. The process was accompanied by his boy’s shameless moans and whimpers as more and more aphrodisiac was pushed inside his passage with each additional vibrating ball until Xander felt stretched and delirious with pleasure.

“Your greedy little hole likes being stuffed full, doesn’t it?” Angel said as he pushed the seventh and last sphere in the series – a ball two-and-a-half inches wide because each sphere had increased in size by a fourth of an inch – into Xander’s ass and watched as the entrance accepted it easily.

Angel then lubed up a three-inch long and two-and-three-quarter inch wide plug with the gel aphrodisiac and lined it up with Xander’s entrance. He worked the tip inside his mate’s ass easy enough, but he would have to be careful in how he pushed in the rest of the toy so that it would force the spheres further inside Xander’s passage instead of just pushing them to the side.

“Such a thick toy going in so easily; your ass must really want it,” the demon said as he finished pushing the two-and-three-quarter inch wide plug into Xander’s ass, surprised that the pushing the plug in had been easier than he expected. His human moaned loud and long into the gag at the insertion, whimpering helplessly once the plug had been fully inserted, feeling impossibly full and stuffed beyond his capacity.

 Angel reached over and flicked on the switch for the vibrating spheres, the action resulting in a full body shiver from Xander and a scream that was barely stopped by the long penis-shaped gag. Even the end of the plug was vibrating due to the force of the balls and the human struggled in vain against his bindings in a futile attempt to remove any of the toys. The dominant simply smiled in response and reached out a hand to make sure the plug wouldn’t vibrate out of his mate’s passage.

“Your ass looks so good stuffed full and stretched around these toys,” Angel said as he ran a proprietary hand along Xander’s exposed ass. “We’ll have to leave everything in while we sleep, hmm? It should keep you nice and ready for tomorrow – unless you’re ready to suck my cock now?”

Xander trembled and whined at the pleasure overload but still managed to shake his head in response, so the vampire changed out the spreader bars for short chains to keep his mate helplessly bound at his side. Angel checked to make sure the cock ring and vibrating nipple clamps were still firmly attached before flipping his human onto his side and curling up next to other male.

The vampire nestled his cock against Xander’s vibrator-filled ass and slipped his arms around the helpless human before finally relaxing. Angel nuzzled and licked at the back of the neck in front of his mouth for an indeterminable amount of time before slipping off into sleep and leaving his mate aroused and helpless in his arms.

When Angel woke up the next afternoon it was to find Xander squirming in his arms and grinding crotch to crotch with the demon, his whimpers barely hearable past the thick penis-shaped gag filling his mouth. The vampire smoothed his hand down the human’s hip and around to the sweet ass in order to carefully finger the end of the toy nestled inside his submissive’s convulsing hole.

“You’re so ready, Xander; you must really want my cock, hmm?” Angel purred as he pulled the still vibrating plug from the human’s twitching entrance and flipped the boy over so he could remove a few of the vibrating balls as well. The vampire was feeling impatient by the time the first four spheres had been taken out and promptly thrust his cock inside instead of removing the rest of the balls. He knew it had been a good idea to leave the aphrodisiac in the boy overnight – Xander was helpless and out of his mind with pleasure – and the vibrating spheres would just enhance both their pleasure.

The tight passage massaged the thick cock inside it as the vibrators and the sudden entrance made Xander’s hole convulse pleasurably. The human moaned at the exquisite sensations of a hard cock invading his ass and squirmed in helpless response to the stimulus as Angel pounded into his ass and forced him into a dry orgasm.

Eventually – after he had reached his own release no less than three times – Angel removed the cock ring and finally allowed his mate to cum. Xander collapsed limply after his orgasm and the vampire withdrew from his passage to ask the boy a single question.

“Are you going to suck my cock now, Xander?” Angel asked carelessly, already reaching for the bottle of liquid aphrodisiac that he planned to use when the human refused his offer.

Xander saw the gesture and surprised the vampire by agreeing to suck his cock. Angel might have found it odd, but the human simply wanted to avoid going through the torture of being filled and helplessly aroused by the liquid again.

The vampire carefully undid both gags and removed them from Xander’s mouth, but refused to undo any of the other bindings. Angel shifted so he was leaning against the headboard and moved his mate so that the human was lying between his legs, Xander’s head exceeding close to his cock.

“Sometime soon would be nice,” the vampire prodded as he shifted his mate’s head closer and waited for Xander to do as he had agreed.

Angel purred as his boy finally opened his mouth wide and lowered it down onto the vampire’s cock, the bright red lips closing around the hard rod and sliding down slowly to encase most of Angel’s cock in that hot mouth. The vampire had certainly waited long enough for this, but he had never doubted that Xander would eventually concede and give him a blow job.

The human sucked at the cock hesitantly before the vampire pushed his head down further and forced his mate to deep-throat his cock. Xander swallowed convulsively around the rod and tried to back off, but Angel refused to allow his mate to move his head.

Eventually Xander settled down and began to swallow around the vampire’s cock, hollowing his cheek to suck on the rod before each swallow, hoping to force Angel to orgasm as soon as possible. Angel eventually climaxed and poured his semen down Xander’s throat, holding his mate’s head still so that the boy had to swallow the cum or choke.

The human unwillingly swallowed everything the vampire poured down his throat and was eventually allowed to pull off Angel’s cock. The vampire petted his mate’s hair and was about to pull the boy up for a rare rewarding kiss when the younger male began to speak.

“Are we done now?” Xander asked with a relieved smile as he wiped off traces of Angel’s semen with one arm before using his bound hands to push away from the vampire.

“You’re not leaving me!” Angel snarled angrily as he grabbed his mate’s hair and tossed Xander flat on the bed, where he immediately thrust his cock inside the human. His mate had yielded to him like a submissive should have and then had tried to leave him – and that was completely unacceptable. His mate was not leaving him! Angel would show Xander exactly what it meant to defy him – the mortal’s punishment this time would make the earlier one look like a cakewalk – and the human would regret his flippant actions for quite a while.

Angel’s partial consciousness faded as the vampire’s most feral nature pushed forward once more, determined to make his mate kneel submissively at his feet and beg desperately for his cock.

.~.~.~.

Eight days later Angel’s full personality resurfaced to find a warm body curled up next to him and his head buried in a sweet-scented neck. The vampire lazily nuzzled against the smooth skin before his consciousness realized that he shouldn’t be cuddling with anyone – especially not a warm body. Angel pulled back sharply when he came to that conclusion and looked down to find Xander by his side, bound tightly at his hands, knees and ankles with a thick gag spreading his lips wide and a large vibrator stretching his entrance open. The boy was whimpering lowly and slightly squirming on the soft sheets, his eyes partially closed but still in the same position as when Angel had woken up.

The vampire was shocked to see the boy bound and filled in such a way and wasn’t sure how it could have happened. The last thing he remembered was reading a book on old English poetry and now he found the Slayer’s tagalong sexually restrained and filled in his bed.

Angel carefully reached towards Xander’s head, a little surprised that the boy immediately stilled when the hands approached his face and stayed still until the vampire unlocked the straps and slowly pulled a long dildo out of Xander’s mouth. The vampire was shocked that the human had obviously had the large penis-shaped gag deep down his throat but was completely taken aback when Xander pressed slow kisses to his chest as soon as the gag cleared his mouth. The soft contact was interspersed with low thanks for removing the gag but no struggles against the tight bonds still restraining Xander’s limbs.

The only reason that Angel could come up with for Xander’s actions absolutely horrified him; it was clear that Angelus had taken the boy and fucked him senseless while Angel’s consciousness was gone. It was likely that he had raped and humiliated Xander until the boy had submitted to him and learned to accept his touch. It would have been a long and painful process for the human and Angel couldn’t imagine that Xander had found it at all enjoyable – Angelus was a harsh task master and Xander had always been too stubborn for his own good.

The vampire planned to finish releasing the boy, apologize, and escort him home afterwards – he’d probably have to help the boy walk as well – but when he ran his eyes along the human’s body to double-check what he needed to remove, Angel immediately froze. There was a large, mostly healed, bite mark prominently displayed on Xander’s shoulder and the vampire simply starred at it in shock. That mark meant that Angel had claimed the boy as his mate and they were bound together – which simply made the situation even worse.

If the claiming had been a painful and horrible experience for Xander then the other male wouldn’t want to have sex with Angel again. That would be a problem in itself, as Angelus was surprisingly possessive and loyal on the subject of mates, and any refusal on Xander’s part would result in another painful claiming for the human. Angel’s best bet to make both their lives easier would probably be to give the submissive male a long, satisfying experience with him that was completely void of pain and utterly devoted to Xander’s pleasure before beginning to discuss the situation with the teen. An enjoyable memory of sex with Angel would hopefully take the edge off the more humiliating memories of sex with Angelus and prove to Xander that Angel wouldn’t treat the human the same as his counterpart had.

The vampire slowly ran his hands down Xander’s arms and removed the chains so the boy could finally relax his limbs and carefully stretch. The next step was running his hands down across the human’s filled ass and down his legs so the chains keeping his legs together could be removed. Angel rubbed some life into limbs before flipping Xander over onto his back and spreading his mate’s legs wide open. The human whimpered as his legs were widened and the vampire moved between them, smoothing his hands back up Xander’s inner thighs to his hips.

Angel could see the end of the toy in his mate but didn’t bother to remove the large vibrator, intending to leave the toy in until he was ready to prepare the boy to make sure Xander was stretched enough to make the penetration virtually painless. Instead the elder male released the cock ring from around Xander’s cock and balls so that the boy would be allowed to come at any time during the upcoming experience and softly massaged his mate’s hips to relax him. It was likely that Angelus had restrained the boy and stopped him from orgasming for most of their time together in order to retain control of his mate, so Angel wanted to start out the opposite of his darker side by allowing the human both freedom of movement and the unlimited ability to reach climax.

The souled vampire left his hands on Xander’s hips and started out with deep, slow, drugging kisses – because he was a good kisser and Angelus rarely kissed anyone, not even Darla – until Xander had relaxed in his embrace and began to hesitantly kiss back. Xander moaned helplessly into the kiss as he came from the vibrator merrily buzzing away in his ass and the vampire smiled into their kiss before absorbing the sound and reaching deeper into Xander’s mouth. The older male tangled their tongues one last time before slowly pulling away and lightly nipping the human’s lower lip.

Angel then slowly began to move his kisses down his mate’s already bruised and bitten neck to leave even larger and larger marks on the sweet skin. Once he was satisfied with the way Xander was whimpering helplessly at every suck, Angel moved down to his human’s rosy nipples and began to suck on the right nipple as one of his hand came up to pluck and twist the left nipple until both of his mate’s little buds were red and hard. The mortal moaned loudly the whole time Angel played with his nipples, releasing a scream and climaxing for a second time when the vampire gave a departing nip to each of Xander’s tight buds before moving further down the mortal’s body.

Angel’s next stop was Xander’s prominent erection, where he lapped up the other male’s cum before sucking his mate back to hardness – Angelus would have never touched Xander’s cock with his mouth as the feral vampire saw the action as submissive and would never lower himself in that way. Xander whimpered and whined at the heat on his cock as he writhed on the bed underneath Angel’s hands, careful not to try and escape the confining limbs but unable to stop himself from moving at the all-consuming pleasure of a mouth on his cock and a vibrator in his ass.

The demon then nosed his way down to his mate’s stretched entrance, taking a few seconds to suck on both of the mortal’s balls in the process and make Xander squeal in reaction. Angel licked around the vibrator in his mate’s ass carefully as Xander howled in pleasure at the feeling of a tongue on his stretched entrance. The human was exceeding sensitive there after all of Angelus’ attention and the soft coolness of Angel’s tongue made the entrance clench around the vibrator in reflex. The vampire felt the contraction and couldn’t help but give into one of his more possessive urges to slip his tongue into Xander’s entrance alongside the wide vibrator. It made the human scream and clench his hands in the sheets in an effort not to move away from the invasive touch.

Angel slowly removed his tongue before pulling on the vibrating dildo and watching in shock as he worked a wide, flat disk out of his mate’s ass, the hole snapping shut around the wide core of the dildo once the disk was removed. More tugging on the end of the dildo withdrew a sphere, followed by a second disk, anther sphere and a final disk from Xander’s passage. The human’s entrance snapped shut after the last disk left before beginning to spasm in reaction to losing the vibrator. Angelus had kept his mate’s ass full of one thing or another virtually the whole time he had Xander in his clutches, so the human’s entrance was contracting in reaction to finally being empty.

The vampire reached down and spread his mate’s cheeks so he could have access to the other male’s convulsing entrance and traced a broad swipe across the pucker with his tongue before beginning to push his tongue back inside the loose entrance. Xander squealed in reaction to feeling the cool tongue licking his passage and squirmed on the sheets, his hands tightly fisting the sheets in order to avoid reacting in a way Angel wouldn’t like. It felt amazing, but knowing that it was Angel’s tongue buried in his ass was so embarrassing that Xander wanted to move away from the cool touch.

Angel finally withdrew his mouth after Xander orgasmed from the touch of his tongue and reached down to slick up his erection with the lube that had been sitting on the nightstand. Once he was prepared, he slicked his fingers with more lube and smeared it inside his mate before slipping inside the clenching hole. Xander felt scorching on Angel’s cock as the vampire slid all the way inside.

Instead of beginning to move immediately, Angel just rested with his hips flush to Xander’s ass for several moments and luxuriated in the extraordinary warmth before starting a slow and deep pace that made Xander writhe desperately on his cock. The vampire’s hips met Xander’s ass on every stroke and made sure to grind into his mate’s prostate before he withdrew only to push in once more. The human whimpered at every thrust and moaned loudly whenever Angel pressed against his prostate, knowing better than to hold in his voice after his time with the feral vampire. If Angelus hadn’t gagged him, then the demon wanted to hear his voice and refusing to vocalize his pleasure had only gotten the human punished.

Angel eventually sped up his thrusts after Xander climaxed for the fourth time, coaxing the younger male back to hardness with his hand on his mate’s cock and the impact of the vampire’s erection on Xander’s sensitive prostate. The mortal moaned and squirmed in response because he didn’t want to continue having sex, but he was helpless to go against Angel’s desires. The vampire was fucking his mate into the bed when the human climaxed again, this time losing consciousness due to the pleasure. Angel released into the convulsing passage and sunk his fangs deep into Xander’s bare neck as he orgasmed, intent on reestablishing his claim on his mate as Angel instead of Angelus.

The vampire suckled at the wound for a few seconds before laving at the two puncture marks in order to heal them. Angel eventually withdrew from his mate and retrieved a warm, damp cloth to clean up Xander before he cuddled the human in his arms as he began to fall asleep – they’d talk about everything in the morning when his mate was actually conscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after-effects of the spell Buffy cast are a lot more wide-ranged than she expected.

“I don’t want you forgetting who you belong to, Xander,” the vampire said as he patted the human’s ass over the combined wireless vibrator and thick plug he had placed deep inside the younger male’s passage.

Angel smiled at the whimper Xander let out at the extra pressure the vampire had put on the plug inside him, which firmly pressed the vibrating dildo into to his prostate. The smaller male would be helplessly aroused the whole time they were talking to the Slayer, unable to focus on anything but the toy in his ass and the pleasure it was inflicting on him. The vampire wasn’t very comfortable in taking his mate near the Slayer so early into their bonding – especially not when his mate was a friend to the Slayer and Xander hadn’t entered into their mating by his own power – and was trying to minimize any problems the human might create by distracting him. It also helped that the toy and the pleasure would make Xander think of him no matter what anyone was talking about at the time.

The immortal had tried to act like a human lover for Xander, but his vampire instincts had been insistent and he hadn’t been able to keep up the façade. Angelus had been close to taking over before the vampire gave in and treated the human as a vampire would a claimed mate. Angel wasn’t as brutal as Angelus had been, but dominance-submission power dynamics were a vital part of vampire relationships and there was no way for Angel to avoid it.

“I don’t think I can walk,” Xander told his dominate weakly. He knew better than to directly refuse what the vampire wanted after the fiasco that was his claiming, but he didn’t want to be wracked by pleasure when he went to talk to his friends. Saying that it would be hard for him to walk to the Magic Box when he had the toy firmly ensorcelled in his passage was the best he could do, even if he didn’t think it would do any good. When Angel had returned to himself, he had been gentler, yes, but he had still drove Xander virtually insane with pleasure and ignored his low, whimpering protests. Everything had been ‘softer’ with the soul in charge, but the vampire had still made it clear that he was in charge and disobedience came with consequences Xander would not enjoy.

“You’ll be fine,” the vampire told his mate as he squeezed the smaller male’s plump ass with one hand and pushed the plug just a little bit deeper into Xander’s passage. His mate was going to the meeting helpless with pleasure and unable to think about anything but being filled with his cock or he wasn’t going at all. The vampire wanted it pretty apparent that Xander was going to be staying with him and having the boy cling to him for support due to his weak knees would show that very well. In addition, the toy would keep his boy occupied dealing with overwhelming pleasure, although Xander  would have trouble moving at a decent pace when the demon had placed a thick, vibrating plug in his ass. The toy itself was a compromise, as Angelus would have dragged the human to the Magic Box plugged, chained, collared, and as naked as the day he was born while the soul would have simply wrapped his arm around Xander and refused to let the boy leave his side.

“We’ll walk slowly,” Angel conceded carefully. A slower pace wouldn’t be bad because it would force the boy to feel every single shift of the vibrator, thereby arousing him to even higher levels as the pleasure mounted. The more aroused he was before they arrived, the easier it would be for him to get distracted and the less likely it would be that the teen would find a way to get away from Angel. The vampire yielded to Angelus’ urgings and reached into his pocket to turn up the dial that controlled the vibrator in Xander’s ass. He wanted his little mate to feel even more undone before they started walking – just in case the human had any ideas about escaping because the vampire would be obliged to hunt him down and the resulting claiming would probably be worse that the first time Angelus claimed Xander.

The human gave a startled moan at the change in vibrations and collapsed against the vampire. Xander panted into Angel’s chest, knees weak from pleasure as he nodded in acceptance of Angel’s words. The increased speed of the vibrator against his prostate made him helpless until he adjusted to the higher level of stimulation – something that generally took a while and Angel often used that fact to manipulate his mate.

“Good boy,” the vampire purred as he massaged the cheeks of Xander’s ass with both hands, purposely moving the plug around in Xander’s passage and pushing it deeper into the tight ass surrounding it. He wanted it deep and secure in his mate’s ass before they left the house so the boy couldn’t remove it even if he tried.

“You going to be able to avoid coming while we’re at the Magic Box?” Angel asked his mate, the vampire unhappy about anyone else seeing his submissive in the middle of climax, even if he was the once manipulating the circumstances. In addition, letting all that arousal caused by the vibrator build up in Xander would make the boy beg for release when they returned to the house, a state that Angel always enjoyed. Xander would do almost anything to come if he was aroused enough – his claiming had certainly proved that – and the vampire knew it and used it to his advantage.

“No,” the human admitted weakly, knowing exactly what was coming next. If Angel didn’t want him coming and he couldn’t prevent it himself, then the vampire would make sure Xander didn’t orgasm – one way or another – until Angel gave permission. He wasn’t like Angelus – who only allowed his mate to actually orgasm under special circumstances – but Angel definitely preferred to control when and how Xander climaxed as well, even if he was a lot freer with the privilege.

“Well then, you’ll need this, won’t you?” the vampire said as he held up a cock and ball harness from a nearby drawer. Xander whimpered in response and shook his head no, but Angel completely ignored him and dangled the harness near his face.

“Well, put it on,” the dominant prodded. Angel wanted to make sure that Xander knew who he belonged to and making the boy bind his own cock to prevent himself from coming was an easy way to do so – well, in addition to the plug currently filling his ass.

Xander shakily reached out and took the harness from Angel’s hands before unzipping his pants and pulling them down. The human quickly moved to affix the rings around his hardening cock and tight balls before it became too difficult to do so. When the boy pulled his pants back up, he couldn’t help but moan at the way the motion made the dildo shift inside of him and press against his prostate. Xander carefully refastened his pants with trembling hands before looking over at Angel to see if the vampire would require anything else of him before they left. Angel wasn’t as bad as Angelus, so it wasn’t likely that he’d require nipple clamps or a gag for a trip to the Magic Box, but for the past few days Angel hadn’t kept him plugged either, so Xander wasn’t sure what part of the vampire he was dealing with right now and didn’t want to annoy one of the more controlling aspects of his personality.

“Ready to go?” the vampire asked the younger male. He was pleased that Xander was already aroused and knew the boy would be desperate by the end of their trip to Giles’ store – which was exactly what he wanted.

Xander nodded his agreement and was exceedingly careful as he followed his mate out the door, trying to minimize the shifting of the toy in his ass as he walked. He knew he probably wouldn’t have much luck, but he felt he had to at least try and decrease some of the effects or he’d be a helpless, whimpering Xander-puddle before he had taken even fifteen steps.

By the time the couple was half-way to the Magic Box, Xander was panting heavily and leaning on Angel for support, as the vibrator rubbed against his walls and pressed firmly on his prostate with every step he took. Angel slipped an arm around his human and rested his hand on that firm ass, using a couple of his fingers to trace around the outline of the plug and put pressure on Xander’s entrance, delighting in the way it clenched and made his younger mate shudder as his passage clamped down on the toy inside. Xander moaned loudly into Angel’s shoulder in response and the vampire left his hand on his mate’s ass as they walked the rest of the way towards the magic shop, using his fingers to caress the plump mounds and draw more sounds from Xander’s mouth.

When they finally arrived, Xander was only able to keep walking through the overwhelming pleasure with Angel’s help, the vampire virtually carrying the boy through the door and depositing him on a hard chair that pressed the plug more firmly into his passage. Angel settled for standing behind his mate, pressing down on the human’s shoulder to keep the boy in his seat and away from Buffy, who was slinking around the table towards the two men.

Angel could smell the lust pouring off the Slayer at the same time that he registered the worried look blatantly displayed on Willow’s face and the suspicious look that was barely covered on the Watcher’s face. If he had been in his right mind, then he would have wanted to claim Buffy, but he couldn’t regret taking the boy – after all, the Slayer had never smelled right to him due to her powers and Xander smelled absolutely wonderful to his vampire. The smaller male also tasted amazing, his blood tasting like a smooth mix of dark chocolate and something spicy-sweet that lingered on the tongue.

.~.~.~.

Buffy was convinced that Angel must be desperate for her by now – after all, it’d been over two weeks since she cast the spell – and it seemed that Xander had been nice enough to bring the spell-weakened vampire to her location. The Slayer had subtly fixed her clothes – shortening her skirt and pulling down her shirt so it framed her chest better – the moment she sensed a vampire approaching the Magic Box, so she was all prepared to lure Angel to the hotel room she had reserved and ‘start getting to know each other better’.

The Slayer immediately started to move towards Angel in her three-inch heels, swaying her hips and crossing her arm s underneath her chest to emphasize her breasts so that Angel wouldn’t be able to avoid noticing her figure, but the vampire never even noticed. Instead he was oddly focused on the way that Xander was squirming in his seat and blushing embarrassedly. Buffy frowned at the way Angel was paying attention to her male friend – he hadn’t look up once while she had been walking towards him seductively – and  decided to lounge sexily nearby so that when the vampire did finally look up he would see her immediately.

.~.~.~.

Angel and Xander had been missing for over two weeks after that odd phone call and Willow had been worried sick for her best friend; when someone was missing for that long in Sunnydale that usually meant that the person in question had been killed by the nightlife and she had been afraid Xander was dead. Therefore it was a relief to see that her best friend was still among the living, but the way that Xander was allowing Angel to man-handle him was very unlike the boy who had consistently called the vampire ‘Deadboy’ since the Scoobies discovered that Angel was a card-carrying member of the vampire race.

If she couldn’t understand why her best friend was allowing a vampire to move him wherever and however Angel wanted, then Willow definitely didn’t understand why the immortal was suddenly interested in Xander when he had previously tried to ignore the teen. When Xander had purposely tried to annoy the vampire by any means possible, Angel had simply ignored the human’s words and actions by focusing on the current problem instead. In fact, she had noticed that the vampire had purposely _avoided_ contact with Xander over the past few months, so his current focus on the male teen was starting to worry Willow all over again.

.~.~.~.

Giles was almost dead certain Angel had had sex with Xander from the way that the teen was walking oddly – and the phone call after Buffy explained her stupidity with the spell – but he wasn’t sure if the human had been claimed by the vampire because of the way the teen’s shirt collar blocked his view of Xander’s neck. By the way Angel had had his arm around the younger male’s waist and kept his hand proprietarily on Xander’s ass when they walked in, it was more than likely that Angel had officially mated with the human – which meant that Buffy’s attempt to get Angel’s attention was going to cause some problems.

Vampires could be obsessively possessive of what they considered theirs and there was no way that Angel wouldn’t consider Xander to be his after claiming the boy, so Buffy trying to separate Xander from the vampire would not be pretty. The Slayer wasn’t going to be happy about ‘her vampire’ being attached to Xander, but she would just have to get used to it because the vampire wasn’t going to give up his new mate. That’s not to say that Rupert himself was happy about Xander being Angel’s mate – especially not considering what the Watcher knew about Angelus – but Giles trying to interfere would be a worse idea. The older human trying to separate Xander from the vampire would go over worse than any of Buffy’s attempts to do the same thing because Giles could be considered a rival for the teen, while Buffy was only interested Angel and therefore was no threat to the Xander’s status as the vampire’s new mate.

.~.~.~.

Xander pushed down some of his innate urge to squirm as the Scoobies stared at him and Angel, feeling like they knew exactly what Angel had done to him in the past week or two and what was actually vibrating inside his stuffed ass right at that moment. The human teen bit down a moan of embarrassment at the blush he knew was on his face and leaned back towards Angel in an attempt to get the vampire to relax and lessen the pressure on his shoulders that was causing the vibrator to press even more firmly against his prostate. Xander shivered when Angel ran a thumb down his neck in a slow caress and tilted his head to the side in submission. The human was already hard and aching from the toy filling his ass and he didn’t want to give Angel any reason to punish him and make the situation any worse.

“So, Angel, where have you been lately?” Buffy said as she changed position to better display her bared stomach and long legs. He hadn’t come to get her when she thought he would and the call from Xander had at least let her know Angel was alive, but the Slayer wanted to know why it had taken her vampire so long to come and claim her!

“Were you getting more weapons and needed Xander to help you carry them?” Willow asked curiously. It wasn’t as if the vampire was going to go shopping for groceries or go on vacation to an island – and he had broken a sword and two axes while they were fighting a demon the week before he disappeared. It would also explain why he had seemingly kidnapped Xander; if all the good weapons were far away, then Angel would need the human male to drive during the day to make good time and avert suspicion.

“I’d be happy to help you … clean anything new,” Buffy purred out with an obvious pause that made it clear _exactly_ what she would be pleased to do for Angel. It was possible that the vampire had been out of range and the spell simply hadn’t reached him or something on the Hellmouth had made it go wonky – but then she’d have to do the spell all over again and finding some of those ingredients had been quite annoying!

“I’m perfectly fine cleaning my own weapons, Buffy, but thank you for the suggestion,” Angel said with a smirk. “If I have any trouble, I’m sure Xander can give me a hand after he moves in.”

Xander started at the pronouncement that he was moving into Angel’s house, but his ass automatically clenched around the toy filling it at the oblique mention of Angel’s cock. His time with the feral side of the vampire’s nature had made his ass desperate for cock and that part of Angel had made him both beg to be filled and admit he actually liked being fucked by the vampire. It had been completely humiliating and had enforced the fact that Xander had absolutely no right to refuse his mate anything, especially not if Angel’s plans had anything to do with the human’s plump little ass and tight passage. If the vampire wanted him to spend the day on his knees sucking Angel’s cock with his hands and feet restrained and a large vibrator buzzing away in his ass, then that would happen whether or not Xander agreed with the idea. It was simply easier to just to do what Angel wanted than to defy him, which explained his feeble rejection of Angel’s commands earlier that night. Too much defiance and he would be punished, but if he was too compliant than Angel would do more than he could handle – and that could sometimes be worse than a punishment. But with the way Angel was talking, it looked like he wasn’t going to be escaping the vampire any time soon if the immortal was arbitrarily announcing that Xander was moving into his mansion.

“But I have a lot more practice at cleaning weapons than Xander,” Buffy said with a pout. Obviously they were talking about cleaning actual weapons if Xander was being brought into the conversation and she handled weapons a lot more frequently than Xander ever did.

“I highly doubt that,” Giles muttered into his tea with a grimace. Even if they weren’t talking about sex – and Rupert did _not_ want to think about Angel having sex with his male student – Xander probably did have more experience cleaning weapons than Buffy. The Slayer was generally sparing with Giles while Willow researched and the only male teen had the tedious task of maintaining the pile of weapons the group used to hunt demons.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Angel said with a smirk he couldn’t repress, thinking of just how Xander would be _cleaning_ weapons later that night with his tongue before the vampire taught the human how to sheath them correctly. The soul had figured out that giving into some of Angelus’ desires with regard to Xander made the vampire’s life easier because it stopped Angelus from trying to take over as the vampire luxuriated in the feeling of ownership and loved watching his mate submit. He refused to listen to more than a few of Angelus’ suggestions and made sure that he avoided over-indulging his instincts regarding his mate.

“Well maybe I could stop by and lend a hand. After all, more people make the work go faster,” the Slayer said with a flirtatious wink towards the vampire.

The vampire was staring to get annoyed with Buffy; she was supposed to be Xander’s friend and yet she hadn’t even asked how the boy was doing or where he had been. Instead she had focused all her attention on getting into Angel’s pants, in the process showing a blatant disregard for her friends that both the soul and his vampire side found sickening – especially after the desperate call Xander had made to the Magic Box. Vampires fought amongst themselves, yes, but they were loyal to their sires, felt obligated to protect their childer, and had duties to the courts they lived in; that the Slayer had not honored her obligations according to those rules utterly disgusted the vampire. Buffy ignoring Xander’s whereabouts for two weeks – even after the frantic phone call from the teen – was equivalent to a vampire Master draining one of his childer for failing an assigned task that the Master _knew_ was well beyond the childer’s capabilities and leaving the childer behind for priests to torture with holy water; something unconscionable to both the soul and the demon.

“And Xander couldn’t be that useful,” Buffy added absently. “He should stay away from weapons so he doesn’t do something clumsy and get hurt by accident.”

The vampire let out a sub-vocal growl at the flinch Xander gave in reaction to Buffy’s careless words and tightened his grip on his mate’s shoulders. The vampire didn’t appreciate anyone talking bad about his mate and Buffy was close to completely pissing him off – because no matter how much the soul liked her, a mate always came first for a vampire.

“Xander should come by my house tomorrow while you’re helping Angel,” Willow suggested with a smile. She wanted to catch up with her best friend since he had been gone for so long and it would give Buffy a chance to be alone with Angel. Besides, she was worried about what she’d heard about the phone call from Xander and there had to be something wrong if her best bud still hadn’t given her a hug hello. It would also get the vampire away from Xander, which would relieve Willow of the worry that was starting to overwhelm her at the sight of Angel focusing with singular intensity on Xander’s form.

Angel barely managed to bite down his growl at that suggestion; these humans were _not_ taking his mate away from him after he’d finally gotten the boy to accept his place! The vampire wanted to pin his mate down and rip open Xander’s pants – nothing else because only he was allowed to see his mate naked – before tugging the plug out and sliding into that perky ass, indomitably staking his claim to Xander in front of all the Scoobies. They’d know that the human had had the thick plug merrily buzzing away in his ass for the whole meeting and see the way Xander reacted to having the vampire’s cock pierce his ass by moaning and writhing in pleasure.

After he came, he’d push the dildo into Xander’s passage next to his cock so his boy’s hole was stretched wide before the vampire sat down with the younger male firmly ensorcelled on his lap. Angel would then force his mate to sit on both the toy and his erection for the rest of the meeting as the vampire swiveled his hips inside the tight passage and drew moan after moan from Xander’s lips. The dildo would spread his human’s entrance wide next to his cock and the vampire would be sure to position things so that the vibrator would be pressed directly against his mate’s sensitive prostate. He’d keep the cock ring around his mate’s genitals the whole time to prevent the younger male from coming and spend his time playing with Xander nipples until they were tight and hard little buds that were visible even through his mate’s shirt.

Angel knew those actions would shock the Scoobies senseless – which was why the soul had made sure they were still just desires in his head instead of something he was performing in the real world – but that didn’t stop the immortal from wanting to claim Xander in such a way that the Scoobies couldn’t deny the human was his submissive mate. Maybe that way they would stop trying to inadvertently take Xander away from him and Buffy would return to be an effective Slayer. Angelus didn’t really care if the blonde died – he was actually rooting for it – but the soul wanted the girl he had loved to live out a long and happy life against all odds.

“Xander’ll be able to do everything I need,” Angel said with a forced smile, “and we’ll be rather busy for a while.” He didn’t want unwelcome people invading his house and those three were definitely unwelcome in his book. He still had to work on the relationship between Xander and him and he didn’t want any interruptions.

Buffy pouted in reaction to the statement and was about to speak when Giles interrupted her with a careful question. “You’ll be available in three weeks?”

The vampire nodded in reply and used a hand under Xander’s forearm to virtually hoist the teen to his feet before guiding his mate towards the door.

“Call if there’s an apocalypse, but otherwise we’re unavailable for the next three weeks,” Angel said as he wrapped an arm around Xander’s waist and dropped a hand down to rest on the human’s plump ass.

Buffy froze in open-mouthed shock at the gesture as Willow sputtered in her seat and Giles took off his glasses and began to polish them. That confirmed it; Xander _was_ Angel’s mate and the Watcher had the unenviable task of making his Slayer understand that fact or losing the vampire’s rather useful support. Convincing Willow not to try and use magic on the vampire or Xander was something else entirely and Giles had to find a way to talk down the budding Wicca as well. It was going to be a long three weeks.


End file.
